The Merry Work of the Three Wise Women
by CanuckDaysfan
Summary: Set in 2005, Alice, Maggie & Julie decide to give Lucas & Sami a not-so-subtle push back together.
1. Chapter 1

"You did _what_?" Sami stared incredulously at Austin as patiently repeated his explanation from seconds earlier.

"I told you. I was at Chez Rouge…"

"Yeah, yeah. You were meeting a new investment banker when you overheard Maggie tell Julie that she was looking for a last minute replacement 'Mrs. Claus' for the hospital Christmas party. Something about Jennifer not being able to do it this year."

"Because of losing Jack so recently." Austin nodded sadly. "Yeah, and I immediately thought of you and Nicole. Neither one of you has plans tonight."

"Thanks for rubbing that in." Sami's eyes narrowed. "So why am _I_ getting stuck doing this?"

"Two reasons: a) It's very hands-on with the kids at the hospital. You'll be escorting each and every one of them when they see Santa. No offense to Nicole, but she's not exactly 'kid-friendly' if you know what I mean."

Sami shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose… So what's the other reason?"

Austin grinned as he reached for the garment bag he'd placed on the sofa when he'd arrived minutes earlier. "And b) you're the same size as Jennifer. Plus when I suggested your name to Julie and Maggie they thought it was a brilliant idea."

Sami rolled her eyes, but took the garment bag from his outstretched hand. "Fine. Whatever, and as you so _thoughtfully_ pointed out, I have no other plans tonight. Apparently even my own family doesn't want to bother with me on Christmas Eve." She muttered to herself as she headed to her bedroom to change, remembering the way her grandparents had avoided her question when she asked if anything was planned at the pub that evening. Their hesitation had told her everything she needed to know. Yes something was planned, but no, she wasn't invited.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked with alarm as he watched her walk away.

Sami bit back the 'duh' on the tip of her tongue, silently counting to five before turning and smiling sweetly at him. "To change into the costume."

Austin shook his head. "There's no time for that! You can change at the hospital."

"Why can't I change here?"

"Sami." Austin whined. With a deliberate glance at the knee length red dress she was wearing he explained. "Can't you just change out of that outfit into the Mrs. Claus one once you're there? Maggie was insistent that it all has to start on time. You don't want to disappoint her do you?"

Sami shook her head. "No. I've already had enough disappointing looks from Horton family members this year. I don't need any more."

"Perfect." Austin exclaimed as he shoved some cash into her hand. "A cab should be downstairs waiting for you." Practically pushing, he moved her towards the door. "Have a great time. You won't regret this."

"Wait a minute. Aren't you coming too?"

"No." Austin explained as he propelled Sami out the door. "I'm taking Nicole out to dinner at the Penthouse Grille to celebrate Christmas Eve. Poor thing's all alone you know."

Sami spun around, outraged words of protest on her lips, but quickly found herself face to face with a closed door. "You-you—"

"Have fun Sami." She heard Austin's muffled call through the door. Resisting the urge to kick her sandal-clad foot against the wall she bitterly called back to him as she headed towards the elevator. "I hope the chef burns your dinner!"

* * *

"So how do I look?" Lucas asked as he finished adjusting the white beard on his chin and turned around to face the Horton women.

Maggie beamed. "Why I think you're one of the most handsome Santa's we've ever had! Don't you agree ladies?"

"I certainly do." Julie smiled broadly as she looked him over.

"Most definitely." Alice Horton nodded her head proudly. "Thank you dear, for doing this."

Lucas walked over to his grandmother and leaned down, kissing her gently on the cheek. "For you, I'd do anything." Straightening up he looked at Maggie. "So Hope's reading the Christmas story first?"

"Yes."

"And after she's done Mrs. Claus will be getting the kids ready for my arrival." He looked at Maggie and Julie questioningly. "Jennifer was supposed to be playing Mrs. Claus this year right?"

Julie answered. "She was, but because of Jack she just didn't feel up to it."

"Understandable. So who's the replacement? Anyone I know?"

Maggie, Julie and Alice all exchanged brief knowing looks before Julie explained. "Yes, I have a feeling you'll recognize her. It was so kind of her to fill in at the last minute."

"Yes it was." Maggie agreed. "Now if you'll excuse us Santa, we don't want to miss Hope's story."

Lucas furrowed his brow at their hasty departure, but shrugged it off seconds later. "Women."

* * *

Sami tugged in frustration at the small fur-lined top of her Mrs. Claus costume as Julie popped her head through the door. "You have about 3 minutes darling."

"Julie wait!" Sami hissed at the closing door.

"Yes Sami?" Julie smiled as she entered the room. "You look lovely Sami. The perfect Mrs. Claus. Santa will love you!"

"He'll be loving a lot more of me than I intend if I don't find a way to fix this." Sami muttered.

"Fix what?"

"This." Sami said as she opened her arms, exposing the ample creamy white cleavage that was visible despite, or rather because of her costume. "Whoever decided that Jennifer and I are the same size forgot one little factor." She glanced down forlornly at the tightly stretched fabric barely covering her breasts.

"Ah yes." Julie nodded, feigning concern while masking her mirth. "I see what you mean."

"Julie, I can't possibly go out like this!"

Julie studied her thoughtfully. "Oh I don't think it's a problem Sami."

"What?!" Her eyes widened. "Julie, the 'girls' are practically falling out. The kids don't need to see that!"

"Oh don't worry about the children Sami. They have one-track minds at Christmas. It's all about Santa and the presents. They won't even notice."

"But I'll notice." Sami grumbled. "And Santa will notice."

"I doubt Santa will have any complaints." Julie quipped dryly. "In fact, I think he'll rather enjoy it."

Sami rolled her eyes. "Not you too!"

"What?" Julie asked innocently.

"Maggie popped in a couple of minutes ago and mentioned that I'd love Santa this year. Apparently it's some handsome bachelor. She thinks we'll hit it off."

"She's right."

"Julie the last thing I need in my life right now is a man."

"Oh?" Julie raised her brow. "But I thought you were gung-ho on getting your hands back on Austin Reed."

Sami hung her head, partly in sadness, but mostly in embarrassment. "Yeah, about him."

Julie nodded her head knowingly. "You're not _really_ all that interested in getting involved with him are you?"

"No." Sami shook her head sheepishly. "I thought that maybe, that maybe—"

"You thought that maybe you could lose yourself in the past right? That maybe you could convince yourself you've been in love with Austin this whole time?"

"Yeah." Sami said sadly. "I just thought that maybe—"

"That maybe he could help you forget your feelings for Lucas?"

Sami nodded her head, turning away to hide the tears that threatened to spill.

"But it didn't work did it?" Julie asked softly.

"No." Sami croaked, feeling the warmth of a single tear track its way down her face. "And it never will. Lucas was 'it' for me. He was the one, and I blew it."

"Now, now." Julie soothed, handing her a tissue. "Dry your eyes Mrs. Claus. Christmas is the time for love and laughter, not tears."

Sami scoffed. "Maybe for everyone else, but not for me. Face it Julie. I'm destined to be alone. I may as well get used to it because I'm going to be all by myself every Christmas for the rest of my life."

"Samantha Gene Brady!" Julie admonished. "I don't believe that for one second and neither do you!"

"But—"

"No buts!" Julie scolded gently as she added the final touch to Sami's costume, the Santa hat. "Christmas is the time for miracles. All you have to do is believe."

* * *

Lucas heard the door behind him as he fiddled with his Santa hat in the mirror. Seeing Maggie's red hair, he smiled. "Almost time?"

"It sure is." She replied as she walked further into the room. Catching sight of the wistful expression on his face as he stroked his long white beard she asked. "What's making you smile like that?"

"I was just remembering another time, long ago when I had a beard like this on."

"Oh? Did you dress up for Will?"

"Kind of." Lucas murmured, lost in the memory. "But more for—"

"Oh I see." Maggie grinned. "More for Will's mother."

"He was just a few weeks old. She had such a difficult time with the birth. I was trying to cheer her up." He hastened to explain. "I didn't even know I was his father."

"And if you'd known?"

"I don't know. I suppose I would have asked her to marry me."

"Really?" Maggie shook her head. "I don't think you would have."

"What?" Lucas looked at her incredulously. "You're the one who's always saying that you knew all along that Sami and I belonged together."

"Oh _I_ did." Maggie agreed. "But let's face it Lucas, you and Sami both had a lot of issues and hang-ups to work through. You both lament the years lost, but have you ever stopped to consider that things worked out when they were supposed to?"

"What?"

"You've both been to hell and back and you managed to overcome nearly every obstacle thrown in your paths _because_ of what you've been through in the past. It made your love stronger, deeper."

Lucas snorted. "Right. So that's why we're living miserably ever after!"

"You're miserable because you choose to be miserable!" Maggie scolded. "I know you don't want to hear this—"

"Then why are you telling me?" The sarcastic retort slipped out, and he instantly regretted it.

"Lucas Desmond Roberts! I don't care if you don't want to hear this; you're going to listen anyway!" Maggie frowned. "You're so damn stubborn."

"She almost got me killed, and what about Rex, Brady and Shawn? And Philip! Philip's suffered the most!"

"Philip went back out into combat when he had no business being there. Yes he got hurt, but not because of Sami. As for you and the other three, _none_ of you were supposed to be there. And from what I understand Sami risked her life to save you all."

"But—"

"But nothing! I'm so tired of everyone pussyfooting around this subject with you. You know exactly why Sami ended up over there, and you played a big part in that."

"But my mom—"

"Yes, Kate sold you out, and one day she will have to answer for that with her maker. But _you_ made the decision to believe in the lies rather than trust your love for Sami. No more excuses Lucas. _You_ are the reason you're miserable, and only _you_ have the power to change that."

"She's in love with Austin now."

Maggie laughed. "No she's not. She's hurt; she's lonely. Austin's her friend, but there's nothing more there. Trust me."

"But—"

"But nothing." Maggie stated firmly as she gave the final adjustment to his Santa hat. "Christmas is the time for miracles Lucas, and the best kind are the ones you make happen yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Maggie's lecture echoed through his head as Lucas peered through the small window in the lounge door, waiting for the signal to make his jolly entrance.

"Christmas is a time for miracles. Riiiight." He muttered to himself miserably. "That's what I thought a year ago." He remembered his elation when Sami had shunned Brandon, declaring her everlasting love, and her desire to make a family together with their son. January passed, and he had figured all was well and that they were finally on the same path, walking together towards their happy future. Then his entire world descended into chaos when he found her in bed with her idiot ex. Of course _now_ he knew the truth, and the thought that it was his own failure to trust in their love, not Sami's that caused the year to play out the way it did, still haunted him.

_"Christmas is the time for miracles Lucas and the best kind are the ones you make happen yourself."_

Sighing, he leaned his body against the wall, tilting his head to look towards the heavens. "I wish I could believe that." He murmured. "I wish I knew how to make a miracle. If I could just see a sign - something so remarkable that I'd know instantly what I'm supposed to do."

A knock on the door, indicating it was time, jolted him from his reverie. He gave his hat one final adjustment and grabbed the sack of toys off the table. He pushed open the door and called out to the assembled children. "Ho-ho-h—." The words died on his lips as he spotted the long blonde hair cascading in curls down Mrs. Claus' back. His pulse leapt, his breath in-took sharply. He felt his knees wobble. Although he hadn't seen her face yet, there was no mistaking who was in that costume. He'd know her - he'd feel her - anywhere. He glanced upwards for a split second, mentally asking if this was it, if this was the answer to his prayers. Then she turned, holding a small blonde girl in her arms and he knew.

"Oh did you hear that Natasha? Santa's here. Sami cooed to the toddler in her arms. Technically she was supposed to be helping all of the children line up for Santa, but as soon as she had arrived in pediatrics with the candy stripers, the little moppet had attached herself to Sami and wouldn't let go. According to the nurses in the ward, the little girl and her parents had been in a car accident days earlier. Though they were expected to live, Natasha's parents were still recovering from their respective surgeries. Natasha's physical injuries were minor, but emotionally she was still quite shocked from the experience. Feeling an instant kinship with the scared little girl, Sami snuggled her while the candy stripers took care of collecting everyone else.

"Santa?" Natasha's eyes lit up, and the beginnings of a much-needed smile graced her face.

Sami grinned. "Yes. I just heard him." Turning around, she started to point him out to her little charge when she suddenly realized whose deep brown eyes were boring into her from beneath the fur trimmed red hat.

She gasped at the intensity of his stare as their eyes connected.

* * *

Across the room Maggie, Julie and Alice smiled smugly at the scene playing out before them.

"I have to hand it to you Alice; the little girl was a touch of genius." Maggie beamed as she watched the electricity spark between Sami and Lucas.

"I wish I could take credit for that Maggie, but it was purely a coincidence that she latched onto Sami. One of the nurses mentioned that Natasha's mother has blonde hair like Sami, so I think that's partly why she took to her immediately.

"And Sami's a natural with kids." Julie agreed. "I'm pretty sure that if Kate Roberts hadn't interfered last February, we'd be watching Sami and Lucas with a new baby."

"Or two. Sami's a twin don't forget." Alice reminded them.

"And judging by the expression on Lucas' face, I'd wager he's having the exact same thought right now." Maggie laughed.

This couldn't be happening. He thought to himself as he swallowed hard. All his efforts to move on, to just forget about her flew out the window as he stared into her surprised blue eyes. And the child, oh god, the little girl - that should be their little girl in her arms. It would have been if they hadn't screwed things up so badly over the years.

"Santa!" A group of children ran over to Lucas, breaking the awkward tension between them.

"Ho-Ho-Ho!" Lucas exclaimed, forcing himself to slip back into his Christmas role. He moved to the chair set up for him at the front of the room, and although he wasn't watching her, he knew exactly where Sami was every moment. He was thankful that the little girl in her arms seemed to be keeping her occupied, leaving the candy stripers to escort the children to him. After catching a glimpse of the front of her costume he didn't think he could have handled her repeated closeness.

One by one the children were led up to see Lucas. As she watched the last one climb onto his lap, Sami breathed a sigh of relief. Natasha had seemed content to snack on the cookies that one of the candy stripers had brought over and hadn't indicated any desire to go sit on Santa's lap. In a few more minutes it would be time to take her back to her hospital room and then Sami could escape without ever talking to Lucas.

"See Santa?" Natasha looked up at Sami expectantly, causing Sami to groan internally. The last thing she wanted was to go near Lucas. Oh it wasn't that she didn't _want_ to be close to him; she did, desperately. But she was tired of the hurt she felt every time he turned his icy gaze on her in the past few months. "See Santa?" Natasha repeated, this time more insistently.

Sami didn't want to disappoint the little girl, so she nodded at Courtney, one of the candy stripers. "Would you mind taking Natasha up to see Santa?"

Courtney smiled as she stepped forward and reached for the little girl. "Of course."

"No!" Natasha cried as she tightened her grip on Sami.

"Aww." Courtney cooed. "It's okay. I'm just going to take you to see Santa Claus. Don't you want to see Santa?"

"With Sami." Natasha insisted stubbornly.

Sami sighed. As much as she didn't want to have to face Lucas up close, she wasn't about to make the little girl go through any more trauma than necessary. She nodded at Courtney. "It's fine. I'll take her."

She plastered a smile on her face as she carried her charge up to where Lucas was sitting. Purposely avoiding his piercing gaze, she tried to coax the little girl into shifting from her arms into his outstretched ones.

Natasha was having none of it. "Sami sit."

Self-preservation kicking in, Lucas just managed to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud, though he knew there was no hiding the smirk on his face.

"Natasha, I'm too big for Santa's lap." She shot Lucas a look that would have killed a lesser man, causing his smirk to grow.

"No. You're just right Mrs. Claus." Lucas replied in a tone only loud enough for Sami to hear.

Sami swallowed hard as her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Sit." Natasha asserted.

Sami could see a hint of a quiver in the toddler's bottom lip. Deciding that a minute on Lucas' lap would be less torturous than five or ten minutes of the little girl's tears, she reluctantly acquiesced. "Okay, but we can't stay too long. Santa has a lot to do tonight."

"Santa's never too busy for a girl as beautiful as you." Lucas murmured as she carefully perched on the edge of his knee.

Sami felt the heat infuse her cheeks. To a casual viewer Lucas appeared to be talking to the little girl, but unbeknownst to all but the most keen-eyed observers his left hand had slipped around her waist, pulling her body up his thigh until her lower back was brushing against his chest. It was nothing short of exquisite torture.

* * *

From across the room, 3 pairs of keen eyes watched the pair with amusement. "Well this is going well." Julie commented. "Maybe we won't have to do anything else and just let nature take its course."

"Uh-oh, don't count your chickens before they hatch." Maggie replied as she nodded to where Sami had just abruptly jumped up from Lucas lap and hurried off with Natasha. "Looks like Sami got a little bit spooked."

"It's alright." Alice said. "We're dealing with two very stubborn individuals here. We simply need to stick to our original plan. Ladies you know what you have to do next."

* * *

"Oh Lucas, I was wondering if you'd be able to do me a favor tonight?" Maggie smiled warmly as she walked up behind her nephew who had just returned from changing out of his Santa costume. "I wouldn't normally ask, but it's rather important."

Still dazed from his encounter with Sami, it took Lucas a few seconds to realize he was being talked to. "Huh? What? Oh!" He grinned sheepishly as he turned to face her. "Sure Aunt Maggie. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I was hoping you'd say that, and I'm hoping you'll continue to say that after you hear my request."

"Oh?"

"Well you see… I left my Christmas presents for Mickey at the Horton cabin, over on Smith Island."

"Why did you have them there?"

"Well every year Mickey searches our house high and low for his presents, and he usually finds them. This year I wanted them to be a surprise, so I hid the presents there. Mickey and I normally don't go anywhere near the cabin in the winter, so I knew he'd never think to search there. The problem is that I was on my way to catch the ferry there this morning to get them, but I got called back for an emergency in the kitchen at Chez Rouge."

"Is everything okay?"

"Oh it's fine - just a temperamental chef… nothing-new there. Anyhow, as you can see I'm in a bit of a quandary now. The ferry only runs every other hour. I can't exactly sneak away tonight without Mickey noticing."

Lucas looked across the room to where Mickey was chatting animatedly with Doug. "You know, I never would have pegged him as the type to sneak into presents early."

"And I wouldn't have pegged him as the type to fall for a gold digging blonde 35 years younger than him, but he did!"

"Good point." Lucas shrugged. "So you want me to go out to the cabin and pick up his presents? I guess I can do that. Will's staying at the pub and celebrating Christmas Eve with the Brady's tonight."

"Perfect!" Maggie exclaimed happily before fishing for something in her purse and handing to him. "Here's the key. The next ferry runs at 7 and you can just make it if you hurry. That'll give you enough time to catch the last one back."

"Sure—" Lucas began and then hesitated as he realized that in his post-Sami stupor that he'd totally forgotten about his new houseguest. "Carrie!"

"Carrie?"

"Carrie's fine dear." Alice Horton interjected as she made her way towards them. Ever the gentleman, Lucas quickly moved to assist her as she took a seat on a nearby chair.

"You saw her Gran?"

"Yes." Alice nodded. "I ran into her earlier, while you were getting dressed as Santa. She mentioned that she was staying with you because Roman didn't have any room. I reminded her that her that Shawn and Caroline have _lots_ of room at the pub and suggested that she give her grandparents a call, and that even if they didn't have a space for her, she was more than welcome to stay with me."

Lucas gulped. "You did?"

"Yes dear, and Caroline was overjoyed to hear from her, so Carrie will be staying there while she's in Salem. It's for the best, don't you think? She should be with family over the holidays."

As much as he wanted to stomp his foot and protest because his plan had been thwarted, Lucas knew better than to go against his grandmother. "Of course. Families should be together."

"Yes they should."

Letting out a sigh as he glanced at his watch, Lucas smiled at the two beaming women. "Well then, I guess I'd better head up there."

After watching him walk away Maggie turned to Alice with a sly smile. "Well that worked just perfectly."

"It did. Hopefully Julie is just as successful with Sami."

* * *

"Sami darling?"

"In here Julie." Sami answered from inside the room where she'd changed into her costume earlier. "Perfect timing." She said to the older woman as she joined her. "You can help me search."

"Search? For what?"

"For the bag that has my clothes. I want to change out of this costume, but I can't find my bag. I was sure I left it in here when I changed earlier."

"Well that's odd. Are you sure you didn't stash it somewhere? Maybe it's in your car?"

"I don't have my car. I took a cab here."

"Oh, well then I'm sure it must be around here somewhere. Maybe the custodians will find it when they clean."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime? I can't go out in this with these on display –" She gestured to her cleavage.

Julie laughed. "What's that old saying? Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind? You're fine. Besides, you can just wear your coat overtop of it, especially where I need you to go."

"I suppose." Sami shrugged. "And what? You need me to go somewhere?"

"Yes. Out to the cabin."

"The cabin? You mean the Horton cabin on Smith Island?"

"Yes, that cabin."

"For what?"

"Uncle Mickey is planning to surprise Maggie out there tomorrow morning – you know they had quite the year, so he wants to try and make it up to her by pulling out all the stops for a romantic Christmas morning. I promised him that I would go over there today and drop off a basket of goodies so he'd have everything already there when he surprises her."

"Oh. That's sweet of him. But it needs to be there tonight?"

"Yes. He's keeping it a total surprise. He doesn't want her to guess what he's up to when he takes her there tomorrow."

Sami's eyes narrowed. "Won't she guess when he takes her on the ferry?"

Julie shook her head. "No, he's going to blindfold her and make her wear headphones."

"Uhm, okay. So what exactly is it that you need me to drop off and why do you need me to be the one who does it?"

"It's just a picnic basket full of goodies for their romantic day tomorrow. I'd take it myself but Doug is performing during mass tonight and I don't want to miss that. I figured that you probably didn't have many plans for this evening. I wouldn't ask, but I have no one else. I'm hoping that you'll agree to help me out. Will you Sami? You'd be doing me and Mickey a huge favor and we'd really appreciate it."

Sami took a moment and pondered Julie's request. It wasn't as though she had anything else to do. Maybe this doing this good deed would help balance out her karmic scales too. "Sure. Why not."

"Perfect! Grab your coat and I'll give you a ride over to the ferry so that you don't miss the 7 o'clock one."

"But what about my clothes?"

"Like I said before, I'm sure the janitors will find them after they clean up. I'll let them know to watch for your bag."

"Okay. I assume the ferry still runs every other hour so I can catch one back tonight? I haven't been over to Smith Island since Lucas and I went there last summer…" She trailed off

"Oh I'm sure it does." Julie nodded. She smiled her most devilish smile once Sami's back was turned. Julie had already confirmed with the ferry operator that due to it being Christmas Eve, the 7 o'clock run would be the last of the day. She'd also gone to the trouble of making sure that the ferry operator knew to keep Sami and Lucas from seeing each other until the boat was well on the way to the island.


End file.
